


forget how to breathe

by digitaldreams



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Not Beta Read, Omega Dimension, Suffering, also musa has a crush on tecna she never confessed, assumed death, the one where we actually talk about how sad the winx are after tecna goes missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: In the aftermath of the closing of the Omega Portal, the Winx and Specialists grapple with losing a team member, unsure of how to proceed. Valtor has found his greatest victory in the most bittersweet win yet. Musa struggles with coming to terms with feelings she thought she shut down years ago. Timmy attempts to find his best friend in an impossible dimension. Grief has made time seem to stop in its tracks, and they've all forgotten how to press on in the face of immeasurable hardship.
Relationships: Musa/Tecna (Winx Club)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	forget how to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tecna closes the Omega Portal and falls inside.

Everything had been tried and nothing had worked.

I slid backwards across the rock near the flaring portal of electric blue energy. I looked off to my right, seeing Aisha and Bloom sprawled out on the ground with scratches all over their bodies. They had tried, and they had failed. Now, it was my turn.

"Alright. My turn." 

I started walking towards the rift, clenching my hands tightly into fists. The wind surrounding the gateway was something to be feared, to say the least. It was violent enough to knock even Enchantix fairies around, and I would be lucky not to be thrown aside as Bloom and Aisha had been just a few moments prior.

In my mind, there was nothing but me and the portal. The chaos of convicts escaped from the Omega Dimension clashing with mermaids was but a distant memory now. All that mattered was that rift and how I was going to shut it, even if I didn't have the faintest clue how I was going to pull this off.

The closer I got, the louder the whirring of the portal became. It was nearly deafening when I got close enough to actually start examining it. I reached out one hand, feeling the negative energy hit even without immediate contact. It sent tingles running up and down my arm, and it felt draining already. The negativity of Omega was already having an impact, and I had just gotten there.

One more step had the wind throwing me around, and I could feel the rift suck me inside. I somehow managed to keep my eyes open against the tempest, and everything hurt immediately. I could feel myself flying gracelessly and without any input from my own wings. The blue light was blinding, and a few seconds later, white surrounded me, and my eyes closed instinctively.

I don't know how to describe what happened in the seconds that followed. I felt power surge through me, and when the surge ended, everything was different. I could tell my body was more exposed by the feeling of cold air at my legs and stomach. My hair had grown longer and was beating against my shoulder blades. Speaking of my shoulders, the glider I had grown used to feeling over the years was gone, and I knew exactly what had happened. The gloves and sandals gave it away on top of everything else.

This was what Enchantix felt like.

In the past, Fairy Dust had worked to eliminate dark spells. If a dark spell had forced the gate open, perhaps Fairy Dust could counteract it. Fairy Dust was one of the strongest substances in existence, and if it was applied properly, the portal could be closed once and for all. I couldn't say for sure, but there was no way to find out if I didn't try it.

I felt at my chest, pulling a bottle off a choker I hadn't realized I had gained. My wings flapped behind me, letting out the powdery substance. I prepared the bottle in my hand the way I had seen my friends do in the past, and once it was prepared, I poured the contents of the bottle into the flaring energy.

"Fairy Dust... Close the portal."

I could already sense the Fairy Dust working its magic. The negativity that had been overwhelming at first was staring to calm down. However, it was still horrible to feel all around, and I could already feel it starting to drain my energy. I had gone through environments with oppressive dark energy, but nothing could compare to this. I wasn't surprised. After all, I was taking on all the negative energy of the Omega Dimension to close the rift once and for all. Enchantix couldn't save me from that.

With a sudden movement, I pushed myself backwards out of the portal using my wings, continuing to close the portal with my Fairy Dust. The gate was screaming, and the wind threatened to pluck me from the sky and send me miles away. And yet, I somehow managed to keep it up. 

Faintly, Musa's voice could be heard, but I wasn't able to pay much attention to it. I grunted in exertion, trying to force the gate shut once again. I could feel it getting closer. The negativity was lessening, though I knew my positivity was lessening as well. There was only so much I could take, even with the spike in power that came with Enchantix. If I didn't pull this off soon, it was going to be too much for me.

By some miracle, I managed to force the blue energy into a compacted area at the base of the portal. I gasped in relief as the swirling light vanished, forming a small crack at the center of the rift. 

Distantly, I heard somebody cry out for me to run, but I wasn't able to fully pay attention to it. I was too busy breathing heavily. Somehow, I had sealed the Omega Portal's negativity, but it had done more than exhaust me. My eyelids had turned to lead weights threatening to drag me into the realm of sleep.

My body seemed to agree with my eyes. The rift started to open one last time, this time turning into a suction. The portal was trying to suck up the remaining negative energy it had released into Andros, prepared to close at long last.

I could feel the wind kicking up around me, and I tried to command my body to fly away, to escape, to get the hell out of there, but it didn't work. Soon after, I realized why.

My wings disappeared as the negativity finally got to me fully. Without any support, my body went limp, falling downwards into the violent suction at the top of the Omega Portal's spiral. 

I wasn't aware of much aside from the free fall. A scream tore its way out of my lips, and I fell further down as the light of the Andros sky disappeared. It turned into a small dot that steadily got smaller as I went deeper into the portal, and with a final groan, the portal closed completely, leaving no chances for anything to break through from either direction ever again.

I had succeeded.

I didn't know what was going to happen to me now. However, I didn't care. By closing the gate, I kept Andros from collapsing. I eliminated the possibility of convicts using Andros as a stepping stone to travel to other realms. There were other rifts on Andros that would give them full access to nearly every other planet in the Magical Dimension. Every planet would have fallen if all of the worst criminals in the history of the Dimension were released at once to wreak havoc. Solaria, Lynphea, Zenith... Everything would fall to ruin just as Domino had so many years ago.

Closing the portal had saved everything my friends and I loved.

Closing the portal had saved my friends.

And with that, I was content.

Even if it killed me, I didn't care. As long as my friends were alive and well, my life being sacrificed was a fine price to pay.

As the darkness closed in around me, I let my eyes close at last. I didn't know what awaited me, but I wouldn't be conscious to see it whether it was life or death. The negative energy of the portal had overtaken every shred of light inside of me, and that would take time to regenerate.

And with that, I fell unconscious, unsure as to if I would ever wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wanted that spicy Omega arc angst, so I wrote it myself. 
> 
> I am a sucker for Musa x Tecna, so that's here too. This is going to be a multi-chapter story exploring different perspectives from throughout the Omega arc. 
> 
> This is mostly canon compliant, but I won't be going into any of the Pyros arc that goes on in 315/316. Why? I don't like the Pyros arc, and I want to focus on the Omega aspect of those episodes more. 
> 
> This is based around the Nick dub as well since that's what I grew up watching, though there's really not all that much dialogue to focus on internal character thoughts and struggles. 
> 
> Later on, I might wind up throwing in the new versions of Tecna's parents I made for my [Winx rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714880/chapters/52076011) since I'm not a fan of her canon parents. For now though, it's all canon compliant. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Next up: Musa angst!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
